someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
ACNL:Ww
I don't know what to do. I’ve experienced something disturbing. It all began when I received a notification about how Animal crossing new leaf was free for the next 48 hours. I went on the e-shop. The game said Animal crossing new leaf: Wild. I was confused but continued, it took about 2 hours to download maybe it was because I have really bad internet back then. I pressed play; the title screen had a very crude drawing of the animal crossing logo with the text WILD in the middle. I pressed Start new game. I was on a train; I saw the cat from the original animal crossing. He said the normal things. I named my character Jack as that is my desired name. I named my Town Chicago as that’s the city I grew up in. The train arrived; Isabelle and the animals said “Hey, you’re the new mayor!” I said I wasn’t but they disagreed insisting I was. I eventually said okay and planted the tree. It was getting late so I switched off my 3DS XL. The next day I went back on it, I built my house and began work on the lighthouse. Then one of my villagers, Zell tells me he heard “scary noises” in the night and the words “ACNL: WEREWOLF” were scratched horribly on his window. I was visibly scared and Zell picked up on this. “You’re not spooked are you Player?” I didn’t play the game for a week as I had exams. I went back on it and talked to Zell He told me he can’t sleep at night as something bangs on his door repeatedly. He also said again “''Are You scared, Player?” ''I was confused at my house. It was a fully upgraded House with Furniture. I checked my HHA score 500,000! I decided to check my shops. Everything was there. At this point I’m freaking out, and then I wake up. I went on the game for real this time. One of my villagers were gone I checked who it was. Zell was missing, when I asked Curt where Zell was He was Visibly Scared “Z-Zell…Well Um he-he-he Died.” I was shocked. “They say it was um Suicide or something. But some say it was the Werewolf” I was confused. “The Werewolf?” “Um yeah it (A book) says a villager at night will turn into a hideous beast made by Satan himself.” I was noping the hell out of there “Jesus.” “Well bye!” She said as he tried to catch a fish. I saved and then Quit. I could feel the fear in his words… Then in the middle of the night…I felt a tingling sensation than when I awoke I saw this phrase Scratched into my Wall “4 LEFT.” I got a message from an unknown number "I see you Alex" How did it know my name? "You think you are safe,Don't you?" Well I did until you brought it up" "WELL YOU AREN'T" I aren't? how so? "I'm in that white van that says Nintendo." I looked outside,My blood went cold I saw the van with the Nintendo branding and everything. "I see you've left your back door unlocked,How Unfortunate!" I locked my back door....Didn't I? "Your cat looks nice.Its very fluffy." Tommy....My Persian cat.... "Your stairs need a fresh paint of gloss.It looks like its rotting." My stairs did need some glossing... "Your door looks like its made of pine?,I would recommend Dark oak.It looks better and is stronger." I HEARD MY DOOR CREAK "Peek a boo" I SEE YOU. Category:Creepypasta Category:Animal Crossing Category:Original Story Category:Video Game